Love Bath
by WonderTwinsUnite
Summary: Nudging the door further open Jane walked in to the bathroom, only somewhat surprised to see Maura relaxing in the bathtub. Jane/Maura. Fluff.


**Title**: Love Bath  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status: **1/1  
**Category/Warnings**: Established Relationship, Fluff  
**Spoilers:** Nothing really.  
**Summary:** Nudging the door further open Jane walked in to the bathroom, only somewhat surprised to see Maura relaxing in the bathtub.  
**A/N:** This is not connected to any of our stories. Just something random.

Sighing heavily Jane unlocked the front door and trudged inside. Too tired to even contemplate bending down Jane sat on the front rug to take off her shoes; a bone deep weariness after days of working was catching up to her. But though her body was exhausted her mind still buzzed with the effects of more coffee than sleep for the last 40 hours.

The ME had not needed to work as furiously but had stayed as a part of the team, up until it was just paperwork. "Maura?" she called, not raising her voice too loudly in case Maura was asleep, Jane wouldn't begrudge the other woman sleep.

"Upstairs-" Maura called back after a moment. The last week had managed to get to them all just a little bit. She had spent more time at the precinct than she had anywhere else in the entire city of Boston. A lot of it had to do with their influx of cases, but part of it was due to the fact that she was dating Jane, and if Jane was there, she had another reason to want to stay.

The only thing that had made her leave early today was the detective's insistence that the paperwork was all they had left. Even then, it had taken a lot of prodding and the promise of a visit before the blonde had decided to leave. Relaxing in the bath, she was kind of happy that she had allowed herself to be persuaded to come home.

Hoisting herself up, with more than a little assistance from the wall, Jane stood and waited until she was steady on her feet before climbing the stairs. Entering Maura's bedroom Jane was surprised to find it empty but there was a light peeking out from under the half opened bathroom door. Nudging the door further open Jane walked in to the bathroom, only somewhat surprised to see Maura relaxing in the bathtub.

"You look comfortable." Kneeling next to the tub Jane rested her forearms on the edges of the claw footed tub and leaned over the bubble filled water to kiss Maura. It was no surprise that even just kissing Maura made Jane feel just a little more human.

"You look exhausted," Maura countered softly, giving Jane a small smile. Shifting, she leaned over to give the brunette another kiss, feeling herself relax even more. As much as she loved the hot water and the bubbles and the smell of vanilla, none of it even compared to the detective's presence which was a lot more satisfying. Reaching out with a bubble covered hand, the medical examiner tapped her girlfriend on the nose.

"I would suggest you go to bed, but I would much rather have you in here with me."

Bringing an arm up to wipe the bubbles off of her nose, Jane smiled indulgently at Maura. With a tired sigh and a loaded smile, Jane stood up and slid out of her jacket. The leather hit the floor as Jane took off her shirt and undid her pants. "Scooch over," Jane instructed, taking off bra and underwear. Leaving the pile of clothes behind her Jane put her foot in to the water, hissing at the unexpected heat.

Watching her girlfriend with a satisfied smile, Maura scooted forward in the bath. Not for the first time she was grateful to have one big enough for two. "If it's any consolation, Jane, you look as stunning as ever." she stated as she watched the brunette climb into the water. This was the wonderful ending to a very long week.

Sunk in to the water up to her shoulders Jane settled against the back of the bathtub before pulling Maura flush against her. Wrapping her arms around Maura's waist, Jane rested her chin on the other woman's shoulder. Taking another deep breath Jane allowed herself to relax. "You smell like desserts." She wasn't a fan of baths, especially ones with bubbles, but this was pretty nice.

"It's vanilla," she responded after she relaxed into her girlfriend. This was definitely something she could get used to. It was comfortable and relaxing. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but smile. "This is nice." she stated softly. As much as she loved baths, Maura mostly took showers with Jane. It was what the detective preferred and she could always soak in the bath when alone.

"It's not bad," Jane conceded after a moment or two. From the bathtub Jane noted two lit candles that she hadn't caught sight of before. "I could deal without the bubbles and…really Maura? Scented candles? Did I miss the Victorian romance novel and glass of wine?" Beneath the cover of the bubbles Jane's hand traced an assortment of patterns across Maura's skin. Maybe she could take baths, only with Maura, if this is how it went.

The feel of Jane's fingers dancing across her stomach made the butterflies that usually resided there to flutter just a little. Turning her head, she kissed the brunette on the cheek. "I like to be comfortable, Jane. It's not a crime," she stated softly. Reaching out, just because she could, Maura picked up the glass of wine that was resting next to an unopened bottle of beer and a book. "It all comes together very nicely you know."

"You are just full of clichés, aren't you? I wouldn't expect clichés from you, of all people. But I should, know by now, that you don't fit in to neat little boxes. And you totally planned to get me in the tub with you," Jane said, nodding her head to indicate the bottle. Leaning forward Jane whispered in Maura's ear, "No, it's not a crime or I'd have to arrest you." She finished by placing a small kiss behind Maura's ear, chuckling deep in the back of her throat.

"You could still arrest me." she offered softly. Her body easily registered the change in Jane's voice, and she moved to put the wine down. The fingers of her left hand brushed against the detective's knee and down her leg. "You are right though. I did have a plan, but you folded easily."

Jane's knee twitched under Maura's skillful fingers. "I'd arrest you, but I think I'm okay riding a couple floors down in the elevator to visit you instead of heading to the jail. And if you haven't noticed, it's really hard for me to turn you down." Jane laced her fingers with Maura's when the blonde's wandering hand hit on a ticklish spot on her leg.

Smiling, the blonde shifted back against her girlfriend, stretching out just a little more. The hot water had been sending her to sleep just before the detective's arrival, but now she was wide awake and very interested in keeping Jane in the same state. Squeezing the brunette's hand, Maura rested her head back on a dark shoulder, tilting her head to press a kiss to her partner's jaw. "Yes well, you've never really been able to turn me down."

Rubbing her foot against one of Maura's, Jane smiled and kissed her cheek. "You are pretty much irresistible. It's because of that face you make when something doesn't go the way you want it to." Even tired as she was Jane felt a slight pang just thinking about Maura's heartbreakingly sad face. It was even worse when she caused that look, making it impossible to deny requests even if she wanted to.

Maura's soft laughter filled the bathroom for a moment before she pressed a kiss to the brunette's neck. Jane was _her_ person. Her best friend. Her girlfriend. Her everything, in a nutshell. Knowing that she could bring such a strong woman to her knees with a single look was both satisfying and somewhat scary. Letting her free hand drift under the water, she traced what she could reach of the inside of Jane's thigh. "That face only usually works on you, Jane, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

A tiny touch, a single word, a pointed look. All of them had the power over Jane, when used by Maura. And Maura might have her wrapped around her finger but Jane wouldn't have it any other way either. "You're my Kryptonite? As long as it's only me that you're working your magic on, hmmm…I'm okay with that."

Relaxing, Maura found Jane's other hand and laced their fingers together. Glancing up at the brunette, she had to smile just a little. "It would never be anyone else, Jane. A woman can only have one super hero in her life," she responded before brushing her lips against the detective's jaw with a soft sigh.

Wrapping one arm more tightly around Maura's midsection, Jane gave her lover a light squeeze. "You keep it up and I just might blush. Come on, you're starting to look like a raisin. And I'm about to fall asleep and, funny thing, I'm not up for drowning tonight."

Smiling, Maura unlaced their hands and moved to get out of the bath. As soon as her feet hit the rug she reached for a nearby towel, turning to give Jane a suggestive look as the water dripped from her very exposed body. The blonde waited for just a second longer before wrapping the towel around her body, holding her hand out for Jane.

"Would you like some help?"

Using the lip of the tub to brace herself Jane stood and sheets water cascaded off of her body in rivers. "I can do it myself, but I was enjoying the view," she chuckled lecherously. Wrapping up in her own towel Jane reached in to the tub to unstopper the tub.

Once thoroughly dry Jane grabbed a t-shirt and shorts from 'her' drawer, underwear be damned. Once clothed Jane flopped down on to the bed in exhaustion and she buried her face in to one of the pillows.

Maura followed Jane into their room, opting to wear the Red-Sox jersey that belonged to the other woman as a nightgown. Forgoing underwear, the medical examiner climbed into the large bed, relaxing beside her girlfriend with a content smile on her face. Shifting, she pushed at Jane's shoulder. "Roll over."

"No. Don't wanna. Can't make me." Even as she spoke Jane rolled on to her back and 'her' side of the bed. Even without seeing 'the face' Jane wasn't going to risk Maura making it. She was grateful that her hair wasn't wet because it was thick and a pain in the neck to dry. Reaching out Jane drew Maura close to her.

Smiling in victory, Maura curled up against Jane's side without hesitating. She rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, throwing an arm across her waist as she proceeded to shift until one of her legs was resting between the detective's. Comfortable and content, she finally allowed herself to yawn. "Do they need you to go in tomorrow?"

Yawning in reply Jane half shrugged with the shoulder Maura wasn't occupying. "Maybe. We'll see." Half turning Jane lay an arm over Maura's waist as well. Her arm fell on Maura's lower back, more concerned with intimacy than being intimate. "Now we need to sleep," Jane mumbled, heavy eyelids falling shut for the first time in too long.

Relaxing, Maura pressed herself close to Jane's body before closing her own eyes and drifting off into a very satisfied sleep.


End file.
